In the use of such manual implements as push brooms, rakes and others with long, straight handles, it is often necessary for the user to adopt a posture or a hand grip that is uncomfortable and difficult to maintain for any length of time. While several attempts have been made in the past to provide auxiliary handle system on shovels to assist in lifting loads, these handles are not readily adaptable to a range of implements or for use by persons of different statures. They are not especially suited for use with implements where the primary action is not a lifting action but more a sweeping action, as for example with rakes and brooms. There is therefore a need for an apparatus for use with manual implements that is applicable to a wide variety of implements, for example rakes and brooms, for the appropriate manipulation of those implements by most persons.